Acts of Kindness
by broncomap
Summary: Matt arrests a woman for murder. Kitty thinks she's innocent. It's a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own or profit from these characters or stories. I just like to make stuff up.

They were a sorry looking quartet as they slowly made their way towards Dodge. Matt Dillon, unshaven and trail worn, held the reins of the grim man riding on his right. The man, Jack Caton, was handcuffed and gripping his saddle horn tightly. As unhappy as he was with his plight, Caton appreciated the fact that he was a lot better off than his two partners. Dillon had followed the three of them to their cabin, and now Larry was dead and Jerry seriously wounded. Caton turned his head to look back at the travois being dragged along by his horse. Jerry was tied on top and groaning in feverish pain with every little bump. Caton almost wished the man would die already; his pathetic moans were getting annoying. As he turned back he glanced over at the woman riding to the marshal's left. Dillon had a good grip on her reins too. Her face was smudged with dirt, and her tangled hair hung down around her somber face. Jack Caton smiled to himself, glad she'd be the one who'd end up swinging on the end of a rope, not him.

Dodge

It was getting late and the two remaining customers in the Long Branch felt the eyes of the tall craggy bartender and the beautiful saloon owner boring into them. The men looked around, and seeing that most chairs were already set upside down on tables, quickly downed their beers and left. Once the men were gone Kitty pushed through the bat wing doors, and cross her arms as protection against the cold night air. She stared down Front Street but saw nothing but a lone, mangy dog wandering around no doubt seeking a warm place to settle for the night. Sam, head bartender in the Long Branch, knew exactly what or rather who she was hoping to see. More than two weeks before Marshal Dillon had set out after a trio of men who'd committed a string of robberies, then kidnapped and murdered two boys. With each passing day, Kitty had grown more nervous and worried. She managed to hide it from most, but to those who knew her well her growing anxiety was painfully palpable.

Kitty came back inside and tried to manufacture a cheery tone, "Well Sam, business wasn't too bad for a Wednesday night. We might have even made a profit. I'm going to my office to do a tally. You go on home, we 'll finish cleaning up in the morning."

Sam nodded but decided to stay to wash and dry the remaining dirty glasses. He didn't want to leave anything undone in case Kitty came in before him. The last thing he wanted was to make more work for her.

He was setting the last glass on the shelf when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Sam. You're working late for the middle of the week."

Sam turned around and smiled, "Welcome back marshal, it's good to see you. I'm just about finished. Miss Kitty's in her office."

A look of understanding passed between the two men, and Sam left and locked the door behind him.

Matt tapped lightly on Kitty's office door. She called out, "I'm almost finished Sam. Go on home. Just lock up behind you."

Matt quietly opened the door. Kitty's back was to him as she stared down at her books. "Maam, I know you're closed, but is there any chance a weary cowboy could get a beer?"

Kitty smiled broadly and jumped to her feet, "Matt, you're back. Are you all right?"

He pulled her towards him and held her close, "Now I am." She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, relishing the feel of his arms around her. After a minute she stepped back to make a quick assessment of his condition, as only she could. It looked like he wasn't hurt, but probably hadn't had any real sleep or rest since he'd left, and there was uneasiness in his eyes. Something was gnawing at him.

She put a hand on his arm, "Well Cowboy, how about we grab a pitcher of beer and a couple of glasses and go upstairs?"

A short time later they were enjoying their beers and Matt was quickly devouring the three sandwiches he had insisted Kitty not bother to make for him.

She smiled as she sipped her beer, "Good thing you weren't hungry Cowboy."

Matt laughed, "Thanks Kitty. I didn't want you to go to the trouble, but I admit I sure am glad you did."

Kitty studied Matt's face. He hadn't said what was troubling him, and now that he had eaten and looked a bit more relaxed, she decided it was time to probe, "Matt, did you get the men you were after?"

Matt took a sip of beer and nodded, "Yep. It was tricky though. There were three of them and they were clever. They kept splitting up and circling back. I knew they'd try to ambush me at night, so I had to try to stay awake and we ended up trading gunfire a few times. Finally I followed them to a cabin. It must have been their headquarters. They were almost inside when they saw me coming, and started firing. Fortunately I was able to take cover quickly behind some rocks. When it was over one man was dead, another wounded and the third surrendered. I buried the dead man, and brought the other two in along with the woman. The wounded man's up at Doc's. The other man and the woman are in jail.

"Woman? How is a woman involved in all of this?"

Matt set down his glass and recalled the scene. He had handcuffed Jack and was tending to Jerry's wound when Jack snorted, "Marshal, Jerry there's too tough to die. What you ought to be doing is arresting the woman who's inside. She's the murderer."

Jerry's wound had stopped bleeding and Matt was tying a bandage in place as he answered, "What are you talking about Caton?"

"Marshal we did some robberies, we admit it, and we kidnapped those two little boys for ransom, but she was the one who planned everything and she was the one who murdered them boys. You see, once we picked up that nice big ransom we went back to the cabin to release the youngins. You know what we found?"

Caton paused and gave a little chuckle as he shook his head, "We found two dead little boys. She didn't want to risk them little kids identifying any of us so she stabbed them to death. She said she did it herself, because she didn't think us men would have the stomach for killing little kids. Don't that beat all?"

Jerry was weak with blood loss, but managed to whispered, "He's right lawman. We never killed anybody, she's the killer."

Matt decided to check out their story so he drew his gun and went into the cabin. A slender woman of about 5 ft. 2 stood looking out the window. She turned and faced him when he entered. He immediately noted that her dress was worn and patched, but even he could tell it had once been elegant. She looked up at him, "I'm not armed."

He holstered his gun, "The men out there say you planned all the crimes they committed and you murdered the two boys."

Stony faced, she continued to stare at him. He returned her gaze, "I'd like to know what you have to say."

"I have nothing to say."

"I'll have to take you in."

The woman nodded and stepped outside the door.

Coming back to the present, Matt looked at Kitty, "That's all there is to it. I brought her in with the two men, and she's locked in a cell."

"Matt, that's so very strange. Didn't she say anything in her defense?"

Matt shook his head, "No she didn't. All she told me was her name, River Cassidy."

Kitty's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. She stood suddenly and looked at Matt, "I have to see her. I have to see her now." Kitty rushed out the door with a stunned Matt following close behind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty rushed from her room and ran down the back stairs of the Long Branch. Matt followed close behind, but remembering how cold it was had the presence of mind to grab a shawl. As Kitty walked rapidly down Front Street, Matt's long strides quickly brought him along side her, and he put the shawl over her shoulders as they walked.

"Kitty, do you think you know this woman?"

"I know I know her, there can't be more than one person with the name River Cassidy. I also know she wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact she'd help a fly."

"When was the last time you saw her, Kitty? People change you know"

"Let's see, I've been in Dodge for 10 years, and the last time I saw her was about 2 years before that."

Kitty saw Matt's expression and answered before he spoke, "Yes, it's been 12 years, but I know her, I know the parts of her that would never change."

They reached the marshal's office and went it. Festus was sitting in Matt's chair leaning back with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the desk. He scrambled to his feet and said a bit guiltily, "Evenin Miss Kitty. Matthew, I didn't reckon ta see ya til morning. Ya don't need to worry none, the prisoners been quiet."

Matt got the keys to the jail cells from the wall hook, "Sit down Festus, I know you're keeping a good eye on things. We're here to see to talk to the woman for a few minutes."

They went through the door that separated the office from the cells. In the front cell Jack Caton was asleep on his cot, snoring loudly.

In the back, River Cassidy was sitting on her cot, staring stonily into space. Her clothes and face were splattered with mud and trail dust from the long ride to Dodge and her tangled hair partly covered one eye.

Matt looked at her through the bars and it struck him that somehow she seemed to be made of both delicate glass and strong, strong steel.

"Miss Cassidy, there's someone here to see you."

River responded without moving, "It's Mrs. Cassidy, if you don't mind."

Kitty spoke softly, "Hello River."

River looked up and recognition filled her face. Her eyes softened, and something resembling a smile crossed her lips, "Kitty, oh Kitty it's – it's amazing that you're here. It's a gift."

Kitty smiled at her friend, "I live here in Dodge, and I'll do everything I can to help you.

She turned to Matt, "Please let me in, then wait in the other room."

Matt hesitated. Kitty threw him an annoyed look and whispered, "For Pete's sake, what are you afraid of? She can't get away."

Looking a bit sheepish Matt opened the door. Kitty slipped in and he relocked it behind her, "I'll be in the next room. Give a holler when you're ready to leave."

Once Matt was gone, Kitty sat down next to the prisoner and took in her appearance. She had always been small and slender, although her personality, joy and energy had made her seem larger than life. Now emaciated and unkempt she looked waiflike.

Before Kitty said a word, River looked into her eyes, "Kitty, do you think I did what those men say. That I planned all those crimes, and killed the 2 little boys?"

Kitty answered immediately, "No, I do not I remember how you treated me, how you treated everyone. You couldn't have done any of those things. I know you River, it's just not possible. That's why I want you to explain what really happened. River, talk to the marshal, you can trust him, he's a good man."

"You sound sure of that."

Kitty nodded, "As a matter of fact I am. Please, just tell Matt the truth. He'll listen to you, he'll help you."

River noted that Kitty called the marshal by his first name, and heard something in her tone of voice. She felt a sliver of hope having intuited in that instant, that Kitty and the marshal shared a strong personal connection.

River spoke quietly but firmly, "Kitty, the only thing that can help me is a chance to get out of here. Maybe someone who the marshal knows and trusts can come to visit me and make sure the cell door is left unlocked. Not tonight of course, but some day soon. Don't worry I River Cassidy will disappear. I'll go far away and become someone else. Kitty, you know what it feels like to want to be someone else, I know that for a fact."

Kitty was caught completely off guard. The last thing she expected was for River to ask for help to escape from jail. River saw the surprise and dismay on Kitty's face, "You know I'm innocent, but when those two men testify against me, I'll be convicted. They hang women for murder, just like they do men. Jack and Jerry will be sent to jail for robbery and kidnapping. They might get long sentences, but they'll get out eventually. They might even get out early if they behave themselves. I'll be executed. I won't have a chance to survive a sentence, or be paroled – I'll be dead."

Still stunned by River's request Kitty took her by the shoulders, "Listen to me River, it's the truth that will free you. Please say what really happened."

River shook herself free from Kitty's grip. "My way is the only way possible. Please think about it."

She turned her face from Kitty's and stared off into space, signaling that she had nothing else to say.

Kitty slowly stood and called out, "Matt, I'm ready."

Matt quickly appeared and opened the cell. Kitty slipped out and as Matt relocked the door he looked at Raven, "Mrs. Cassidy if you want some coffee just give a yell. My deputy, Festus is in the office."

River did not respond, and Kitty looked at her forlorn friend, "I'll be back tomorrow."

River lifted her eyes and whispered, "Tomorrow, what a nice word. I wonder how many tomorrows I have."

With a heart filled with sorrow, Kitty left with Matt, and after saying goodnight to Festus, they stepped out into the cold night air. The wind had picked up and the temperature was dropping. Matt put his arm around Kitty, and they went quickly down the street walking against the growing wind.

"Kitty, did she tell you her side of things?"

"No, she just asked if I thought she was innocent, and Matt I do. I'm sure of it."

"You being sure, won't help her in a court of law. She has to state her case. You were with her for a while, what else did she say?"

Keeping anything from Matt was totally foreign to Kitty. For almost 10 years she had shared absolutely everything with him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that Raven had asked for help to escape. She just couldn't, not while she was trying to convince Matt that River had to be innocent.

She answered simply, "She didn't say much at all."

They fell silent and walked up the back stairs of the Long Branch. Once inside, Kitty was about to resume talking about her certainty of River's innocence, when she watched Matt hang up his gun belt and was struck by how very tired he looked. She had almost forgotten about the tough two weeks he and been through, and it was now well after midnight. She pulled him down for a brief kiss, then lightly touched his cheek, "Let's get to bed Matt. You need sleep, and we're not going to solve anything tonight."

Matt stifled a yawn, "Unfortunately, that's true."

Matt climbed into bed while Kitty sat at her vanity brushing her hair. Overcome by fatigue he was asleep within seconds. Kitty climbed in next to him and snuggled against his chest, happy to feel his warmth and steady breathing. As the minutes ticked by, her mind was racing. As River had reminded her, she did indeed know what it felt like to want desperately to be someone else. She had had that terrible feeling the day they met. The day she learned so much about of acts of kindness.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty savored the feel of Matt's closeness and warmth as he slept peacefully beside her. He was the most important thing in her life, yet as she thought about her past she wondered if she would have survived to meet Matt, if she hadn't met River.

She was 17, alone in the world, and doing the things a saloon girl had to do to scrape by. That morning she woke early after sleeping fitfully, her skin crawling with the loathsome feel and smell of the men she'd been with the night before. Coins and dollar bills were scattered on the floor next to her bed. She got down on her hands and knees to scoop up the desperately needed money, and was filled with self-hatred. Her need to feel clean was overwhelming and she dipped a cloth in water and started washing her body. She scrubbed harder and harder until she was furiously rubbing at her skin. Tears started pouring down her face. She wanted to scrub herself away and become someone else, anyone else. Her skin grew red and raw, and she was sinking further into despair when a tiny bit of survival instinct rose up. An idea took hold, a simple idea, but one that might help her get her through another day. Maybe she could be someone else for a little while, or at least pretend to be. She'd dress as simply and nicely as possible, and go to one of the finer eateries in town for breakfast. Breakfast in one of those places would use up a good part of the night's earnings, but she didn't care. She needed, even for a short time, to feel respectable and be treated like a person not a thing.

Encouraged by the prospect, she put on a white blouse and buttoned it to the top. She looked in her closet and decided that the dark blue skirt that she usually wore to funerals was the best she could do. Then she removed any vestiges of make-up from her face, brushed her hair out and tied it back neatly. Already feeling better she lifted her chin and walked 10 blocks to the "Cordon Bleu."

She entered the restaurant and stood erect as she waited to be seated. While waiting she looked around and wasn't surprised to see some of her customers from the previous night having breakfast with wives and children. The maitre de came bustling over and spoke quietly but harshly, "You have to leave."

Kitty was startled, "Why? I see empty tables, and I'd like to have breakfast."

The man looked at her sternly, "This is a respectable establishment with a particular kind of clientele. I'm sure you understand."

Knowing that men who had paid for her services the night before were part of that respectable clientele made her furious. She tried to stand firm, "In fact, I do not understand."

The man stepped closer and peered down at her threateningly, "It would be wise of you to leave without making a scene."

Kitty saw the fury in the man's face, and was intimidated. Feeling like a worthless piece of trash yet again, she wanted to die. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to leave quietly, when she heard a voice.

"She's with me."

Startled, Kitty looked up and saw a young, pretty woman smiling at her. They had never met, which was no surprise, Kitty had seen the young woman around and knew she was the daughter of a prominent minister. The woman looked at Kitty, "I'm so sorry I'm late." Then she smiled sweetly at the maitre de, "Would you be so kind as to show us to a table."

The maitre de was stumped. He didn't want to seat a saloon woman, but couldn't refuse to seat the daughter of one of the most respected man in the city. Finally he said curtly, "Please come this way." They followed him to a table in the back and off to the side. He handed them menus and walked away hoping they'd order fast, eat quickly and be gone.

Kitty looked at her savior and whispered, "That was so kind of you, but why did you do it?"

"I can't stand to see people being treated unkindly or unfairly. My name's River, you're Kitty aren't you?"

Kitty nodded, "How did you know?"

"I guess I'm pretty observant, and I've seen you around. You work in the Golden Horse right?"

Surprised that a minister's daughter even knew that such a place existed, Kitty smiled wryly, "Then you must know what my work entails."

River blushed but was matter of fact, "I think I do, but that doesn't mean I know everything about you. There's more to a person than what they do for a living. My father says we shouldn't judge because we never know what's in a person's heart. He thinks we ought to spend more time doing acts of kindness, and less time judging." River looked directly into Kitty's eyes, "I'll bet you've never done an unkind thing in your whole life."

Kitty eyes swelled with tears of gratitude at being treated not only like a person, but a good person. River smiled warmly, "Kitty, I'm going shopping this afternoon. Would you come with me? You always look wonderful, maybe you could help me choose some things." River giggled, "To be honest, my father wouldn't allow me to wear some of the beautiful clothes you wear, but I'm sure you could give me advice."

From that moment they were the best of friends. They were nearly the same age and despite the different lives they led, understood each other. Some people were shocked at seeing the saloon girl and the minister's daughter together, but River smiled and figured they'd get used to it. Of course, the realities of Kitty's life and job were still harsh, but having a real friend made things more bearable, especially a friend like River. There was no one like her. Young or old, rich or poor, friendly or disagreeable, River treated everyone with a sweet kindness that seemed to have no limits.

They had been friends for 7 or 8 months when Eric Cassidy came to town. He was handsome, charming, kind and full of life, and before long River fell head over heels in love. Eric never mentioned how he earned a living, but he always had plenty of money, and Kitty suspected he was a high stakes gambler. Eric lavished River with gifts, took her places, even wrote poetry to her. He was as smitten with her as she was with him. It didn't take long for Eric to ask River's father for her hand in marriage. The minister hesitated because he knew so little about Eric, but soon relented, he couldn't deny his beloved daughter something she wanted so badly. They married and moved away. Kitty remembered waving goodbye as the coach carried the happy couple off.

Shortly after that wedding Kitty moved on with a new found confidence, and a couple of years later settled in Dodge. Although she hadn't seen River again until now, she never forgot her acts of kindness.

The Jail Cell

While Kitty was awake thinking about River, River was in her jail cell thinking about her life, and the men who shaped it.

Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father raised her with love and wisdom. It still saddened her that he died just 1 year after she married, but an even deeper sorrow was that she was sure he'd be disappointed in the way she'd lived for the past 2 years, even though she hadn't had a choice.

She thought about her husband, charming, handsome, loving Eric. They'd had 10 years of happiness, then things went bad, and Eric took a big risk. She had no doubt that he regretted it with every fiber of his being, but it couldn't be undone. She still loved him. You don't stopping loving a person for making a mistake, no matter how big.

Finally, she thought of Jack, Jerry and Larry. She'd suffered every kind of humiliation and abuse a woman could be subjected to from them. Larry was dead, but Jack and Jerry would make sure she'd be convicted of murder and hanged. Her only hope was that Kitty would perform an act of kindness and let her escape.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty smiled in her sleep as she felt soft kisses on her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and drowsily pulled Matt down for a long, deep kiss.

When they came up for air he smiled, "I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away."

Knowing Matt had been up for hours, Kitty looked at him with mock annoyance, "It's only 9:00, but I suppose you're going to tell me about all the amazing things you've already done this morning."

Matt laughed, "Does finding old Mrs. Johnson's lost cow count for anything?"

Kitty laughed with him, "It does with Mrs. Johnson. They looked at each other and grew serious, "Matt, have you seen River yet today?"

Matt nodded, "I brought her breakfast, but she's still not talking. One thing I'd like to know is if she's Mrs. Cassidy where is Mr. Cassidy?"

"That's a good question Matt, and I'll ask her, but first let's get breakfast. I want to tell you everything about her, then I'm sure there will be no doubt in your mind that she's innocent."

Topeka Kansas – Mr. Cassidy

Eric Cassidy looked in the mirror as he lathered up to shave. He'd recently moved to the Grand Inn after spending 2 years in a run down boarding house. It had taken him that long to regain his footing, but things were finally coming together, and a deck of cards was his friend once more.

He thought about the days when he had taken good fortune for granted and felt almost invincible. During that time he met and fell in love with River - warm, sweet, beautiful River. They'd had 10 years of married bliss, while his skill and luck with cards provided them with a very comfortable life. Then suddenly, like a door slamming shut, things changed and he was on a losing streak. His money dwindled, and he started selling his possessions. River said she didn't care about money, but he couldn't stand their diminished life style. It embarrassed him.

He got wind of a high stakes poker game, and sold everything he could to have enough cash to join in.

There were four players: himself, Jack Caton, Jerry Sanders and Larry Clifford. River was there, standing behind him for good luck. Five shady-looking men wearing gun belts were stationed around the room. Jack said they were there to guard against cheating.

The play began. Eric remembered how quickly the betting escalated, and an hour later his money was already growing short. He picked up the three cards he was dealt - a queen and two kings. Jack bet another hundred dollars. Eric was out of cash, but didn't want to fold so quietly asked River for her wedding ring. Without a word, she calmly handed it over and he tossed it into the pot, "That's worth more than a hundred. Agreed?" The men nodded their acceptance and the last two cards were dealt. Eric picked his up, and his heart jumped, he now had two queens and three kings. He smiled inwardly knowing that River would get her wedding ring back.

Jack threw in a wad of cash, "Another four hundred."

Eric felt panicked but tried to sound calm. He knew he had an almost unbeatable hand, "I don't have it at the moment. How about an IOU?"

Jack glared at him, "No IOU's – That was the rule from the start. I'll tell you what though. I've been eyeing your pretty lady. Seems to me she's worth $400, what do you other fellows think?"

Jerry nodded and smirked. Larry grinned, "Sure, as long as whoever wins her shares."

Eric couldn't bring himself to fold, not with so much on the table and an almost unbeatable hand. He gave River a quick wink to reassure her, "All right, my wife is part of the pot."

He laid his cards out, "Gentlemen behold my full house, 2 queens and 3 kings.

Larry and Pete threw their cards down in disgust, and Eric started to pull the pot of money towards him.

Jack Caton stopped him, "Not so fast."

Card by card, Caton laid out 4 aces. He pushed Eric's hand from the pot, "The money's mine, the lady's ring is mine and the lady is mine."

Eric sat frozen in horror. Caton got to his feet, and squeezed his hand tightly around River's thin arm, "A bet's a bet. She's mine. Eric, if you even try to get near her I'll kill her." He looked at River, "Pay attention honey, and look around. These men are my friends, and they all owe me something." He looked from man to man, "Ain't that right boys." Each man nodded, and Eric smiled, "Honey, if you even try to leave me or ever, ever say a word against me, Eric is a dead man. My friends will kill him for sure. You shouldn't care after he lost you in a poker game, but you do."

Dodge City

Over breakfast, Kitty told Matt all about her friendship with River. She put her fork down, "You see Matt she couldn't possibly have done any of those things. She's not capable. You believe that don't you?"

"Kitty, it doesn't matter what I believe. If River doesn't say anything in her defense the jury will believe those men.

"Matt they're criminals."

Matt nodded "Yep, but according to them so is she."

Kitty's frustration was building. She felt like she was getting nowhere with Matt, even though she wasn't sure what she expected of him.

The conversation had stopped when Kitty had another idea. "Matt, does River have to stay in that awful cell? Can't she stay with me, or in a room at Ma Smalley's?"

Matt shook his head vehemently, "Kitty, I'm sorry but no. She won't defend herself, so I consider her an escape risk. With Festus guarding the jail and Newly watching the wounded man at Doc's, I don't have the man power to guard her in a different location."

Kitty felt a small stab of guilt. She knew that River wanted to escape, but that wasn't what she was thinking of when she asked Matt to move her.

Matt broke into her thoughts, "Also, she's safer in jail."

"What do you mean safer?"

Matt leaned forward and lowered his voice, "Kitty, rumors are out there that she murdered two children, and that's upsetting to people. Some might not want to wait for a judge and jury to make a decision."

Shock and comprehension registered in Kitty's face and Matt took her hand, "I'll tell you what. Put together some things that will make her more comfortable and bring them to her. While you're there please, please try to get her to talk. Judge Brooker will be here tomorrow to decide on charges and set a trial date. Knowing him it will be soon."

Kitty nodded and sadly remembered how River had wondered about the number of tomorrows she'd have.

After hurrying home, it didn't take long for Kitty to pack a hairbrush, mirror, change of clothes and a few chocolates. River had always had a sweet tooth.

As she walked down Front Street, she paid close attention to what people were saying.

"I hear she slaughtered two youngins. It's unbelievable."

"What kind of woman does that? It ain't natural for a woman to kill children."

Kitty wanted to tell them a thing or two, but knew it wouldn't help so hurried along. She entered the office and Festus looked up, "Mornin Miss Kitty, I know why ya here, I'll bring ya to Mrs. Cassidy."

Inside the cell, Kitty soon felt like a dismal failure. River thanked Kitty for her efforts, but didn't see the point of brushing her hair, changing her clothes or eating chocolates. She also made it clear she wasn't going to talk about what happened or about Eric.

A half hour later, with defeat in her voice Kitty called out, "Festus, I'm ready."

Festus unlocked the cell, and Kitty slipped out. He was about to relock it when a man rushed in, "Come quick Festus, Jeb Walker is causing big problems."

Festus thrust the keys at Kitty, "Miss Kitty, I got ta go. Lock the cell fur me."

Festus was gone. Kitty held the keys and her eyes met River's.

River whispered, "Kitty if you don't help me, I'll hang. Please."

TBC

"


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty stood outside River's cell clutching the keys Festus had shoved into her hands. She stood frozen in place as her mind raced in circles - - lock the door, swing it open, lock it, open it. River stared at Kitty through the bars and whispered desperately, "You know I'm innocent. I need this act of kindness, please."

Their eyes locked, and as the seconds crawled by tension filled air. Then with sudden resolve Kitty pulled the door open. "Take Willow Bend Road. It goes straight south, and you won't get lost." River nodded and hurried to the rear door. She looked back, her voice barely audible, "Don't worry Kitty, I'll disappear. I'll become someone else." River went through the door and was gone.

Kitty very slowly pushed the door of the cell shut and took a long, deep breath. She walked past the front cell and saw Jack Caton napping peacefully on his cot. He had obviously heard nothing. She stepped into the front office, closed the door behind her, hung the keys on the hook, and walked outside with her heart pounding in her chest.

Festus

After leaving Kitty with the keys, Festus ran outside the marshal's office and found Jeb Walker standing there looking mad dog angry and holding a gun. The three men who had tried to stop him were on the ground nearby, sporting swollen jaws and black eyes. Jeb had easily brushed them aside. Taking Jeb Walker down was not a simple matter. He was a massive, hugely strong 25 year old, with the mind of a 5-year-old boy.

Festus took a step towards the enormous man, "Now Jeb, where in thunder did ya get that gun, ya know ya Ma and Pa don't take kindly to ya havin a gun."

"Festus, I've got to kill the witch you got inside. I hear she killed two little kids, and I know for a fact that witches eat kids. I have to save the children of Dodge from her."

Festus put up a hand, "Jeb, she's jus a lady, and she's gonna be tried…

Jeb was in no state to listen. He lifted the gun and pointed it at Festus, "You can't stop me, Festus. I have to kill that bad, bad witch. It's the only way to keep the little kids from being killed and eaten."

Festus was trying to figure out what to say to change Jeb's mind, when a voice of authority loudly bellowed, "JEB WALKER."

Jeb turned towards the sound, and stammered, "M-m-m-ma, I thought you were shopping."

Mrs. Walker marched over, "I was until you didn't stay put like I told you to and caused this ruckus." She put out her hand, "Stop all this foolishness, and hand me that pistol."

"But Ma, I've got to kill the witch. It's important."

Mrs. Walker glared at him, "If there is a witch, Marshal Dillon is more than capable of getting rid of her. Now you hand me that gun, and tell me who you took it from."

Jeb reluctantly gave his mother the weapon and pointed to a man who was sitting on the ground rubbing his jaw. She handed the man his gun, "Sorry for the trouble my son caused." The man took the gun and got to his feet. "That's all right Mrs. Walker, we know you and your husband do your best. Me and my two buddies were just trying to stop him from bursting into the marshal's office. We don't like a child killer either, but figure the law should handle it."

She nodded her thanks at the other two men as they stood up and brushed themselves off, then she turned to the deputy, "Festus if you want to arrest him I understand, but you know how he is. If it's all right with you, I'll send him home to his father while I finish up here."

Festus looked at Jeb and decided that sending him home was better than locking him in a cell near Mrs. Cassidy. "All right Jeb, get on ya mule and head on home to ya Pa. Go directly now or ya Ma and Pa are gunna be sore, real sore."

Jeb looked at the ground, and sighed. Finally he looked up, "All right, I'll go home to pa." Mrs. Walker took his arm, "Do you have something to say before you go?" Jeb looked Festus, "Sorry for the trouble."

Festus smiled, "It's OK Jeb, go on home now."

Jeb went to his mule, and climbed on whispering under his breath, "I still think that witch ought to be killed."

He flicked the reins and was headed home, just as Kitty came out of the marshal's office still trying to calm her pounding heart. She went over to Festus, wondering if she could manage to sound normal, "Festus, what's been happening?"

Festus shook his head, "Miss Kitty, Jeb Walker got it in his mind that Mrs. Cassidy is a witch. He was gunna shoot her to save the kids in Dodge. He punched a fella and snatched his gun. Two men tried ta stop him, but ya know ya self how strong Jeb is, and they ended up on the ground. His ma got him to give over the gun and sent him home to his pa. I figured that was better than havin him in a cell near Mrs. Cassidy, anyways his pa an ma handle him better than anybody."

Kitty smiled and put a hand on his arm, "Seems like you did a good job Festus." Even as she spoke she was wondering how long it would be before Festus or Matt found out that River was missing. She decided that all she could do was walk calmly back to the Long Branch and wait for things to unfold. She was about to leave Festus when she stopped in her tracks with a horrible realization. If Jeb was going directly home, he'd take Willow Bend Road, the very road she told River to take. If Jeb came upon a woman he thought was a witch he'd kill her, and man his size didn't need a gun to do it."

Kitty tried to swallow her panic, "Festus, where's Matt?"

"He's jawing with Mr. Botkins about a gold shipment or some such thing.

Kitty nodded and hurried towards the bank. She saw Matt coming out and rushed over, "Matt we need to talk. Please come to the Long Branch."

Seeing the look on Kitty's face, Matt didn't hesitate and they were soon inside her office with the door shut.

"What is it Kitty? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. There was no way to say it, but to say it, "I let River escape. Festus had to tend to something and asked me to lock the cell. I let her out."

It took Matt a few seconds to register what Kitty had said. His voice was filled with disbelief, "You what?"

Words poured out of her rapidly, "I let her escape Matt. She's innocent, and won't defend herself. I let her go. The thing is, Jeb Walker wants to kill her. He thinks she's a witch, and they're both headed to Willow Bend Road."

Matt stood and looked down her. She cringed at the look of anger and deep, deep hurt in his eyes. He spoke quietly, but his words thundered in her ears.

"I trusted you. I trusted you like I've never trusted anyone, and you've betrayed me and everything I believe in. I trusted you."

He walked away and opened the door, "I have to find her, before Jeb Walker does."

She jumped at the sound of Matt slamming the door behind him. The sound echoed in her ears.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Matt stormed out of the Long Branch filled with pain and anger. Not only had Kitty betrayed his trust, she'd committed a crime she likely be sent to prison for. Along with that her rash action could result in the death of her friend at the hands of Jeb Walker, which could lead to Jeb being convicted of murder. The whole thing was a big mess.

He was still muttering under his breath when he reached his horse and saw Festus running towards him looking dumbfounded, "Matthew - Mrs. Cassidy, she's…"

"I know Festus, I'm going after her."

"Mathew how'd she git out?"

"Never mind that now Festus, keep an eye on things."

Matt was ready to ride when he heard Doc call to him.

"Doc, what is it, I'm in a hurry."

"Matt, Jerry Sanders, the wounded man you brought in with Jack Caton and River Cassidy is dead. His wound got infected and I, well I couldn't do anything to save him. Near the end he started murmuring about wanting to do one good thing before he died. He whispered something like, 'kids shot' or 'kids were shot.' Something like that. He said more, but I couldn't make it out. I could barely make out that much. I thought you'd want to know."

Matt nodded, "Thanks Doc," and rode off with his head swimming. What did Jerry mean "kids shot?" Who shot them and if they were shot, why did Jack and Jerry say Mrs. Cassidy stabbed them? If she shot the boys why didn't they just say that?

He reached Willow Bend Road and forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. He decided to ride on a less traveled path that ran parallel to Willow Bend. It was narrow and overgrown, and he figured if Jeb or Mrs. Cassidy wanted to stay out of sight they'd take cover in the high grass. If he rode on that path he could still hear activity on Willow Bend.

All of his senses were on alert as he rode along slowly. Everything was quiet and still when woman's scream suddenly pierced the air, and was quickly cut off. He jumped from his horse and drew his gun as he tried to pinpoint the woman's exact location from one short scream. He scrambled through the grass and found Jeb kneeling on the ground squeezing River's neck. "Jeb let go."

Jeb was startled and dropped her. She fell from his hands like a rag doll.

He looked up and saw who it was, "I have to kill the witch, marshal. I have to." He grabbed River's neck with one hand, and yanked her towards him. Her head flopped back.

In two strides Matt was beside them. He holstered his gun, knowing the massive man could knock him over and possibly take the weapon. He spoke quietly, "Jeb, it's my job to take care of these things, you know that don't you?"

Jeb had always admired the marshal. Marshal Dillon was kind of hero he wanted to be. "I know marshal, but I'm worried she'll kill all the children and eat them."

"You don't have to worry Jeb. I have things under control. You can let her go and head on home."

Jeb thought about it, "Marshal, are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Thank you Jeb, but I can handle it, and I have a feeling your Pa really needs your help on the farm right now."

Jeb set River on the ground. He looked at her for a few seconds then stood, "All right marshal, I'll go home." He walked away without looking back.

Matt knelt beside River's limp body. He took her wrist and felt a pulse, so he slapped her face gently, "Mrs. Cassidy, can you wake up?"

River slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she tried to focus. She pulled herself to a sitting position and gave Matt a rueful smile. "You saved my life so I can be executed. Seems like a waste of time."

Matt stood and extended a hand to help her up. Impatience was evident in his voice, "Let's go. You'll ride on my horse with me."

He mounted and easily lifted the tiny woman to sit in front of him. River started talking immediately, "Marshal, I should explain how I escaped from jail. Your deputy had to leave and gave Kitty the keys to lock the cell. I didn't give her a chance. I shoved the door open, pushed her to the ground and ran out the back."

Matt smiled to himself. Kitty was slender but quite strong. Mrs. Cassidy was emaciated and 3 or 4 inches shorter than Kitty. What she was describing wasn't possible, so he simply replied, "Thank you for telling me that." In fact he was thankful that the woman was trying to protect Kitty, even though it wouldn't work. Kitty would stick with the truth, he was sure of it.

They had ridden for a while when River looked around, "Wait a minute, we're not going towards Dodge."

"That's right Mrs. Cassidy. We're going to back to the cabin. I'm going to get some answers."

"What do you mean?"

"Jerry Sanders' last words were something about the kids being shot. He and Caton said you stabbed them. I want to look into that. We're about an hour from the cabin. You can start talking now, or you can wait to see what I figure out when I get there. I'm going to take a good look around, and then dig up the boys' graves. I'd also like some answers about Mr. Cassidy."

River was surprised by the sudden turn of events, "All right marshal, since no one else is around to hear, I'll tell you about my husband, but if you repeat it in court, I'll deny it."

Matt listened as River told him about Eric, his losing streak, and how he lost her in a poker game. She also told him about Caton's threat to kill her if Eric came near her, and to have Eric killed if she tried to leave or said anything against him.

"Mrs. Cassidy, do you really think that Jack Caton has the influence to have your husband killed?"

"Maybe, maybe not but I can't take that chance. I love my husband."

"Mrs. Cassidy, where did that poker game take place?"

"Topeka."

Matt thought for a moment. "Seems to me your husband would stay put. He'd know that's where you'd look for him if you could. I'll tell you what. As soon as we get back to Dodge, I'll send a telegram to the sheriff in Topeka telling him to find Eric Cassidy and hold him in protective custody."

The idea that something like that could be done had never occurred to River, but by then they'd reached the cabin and she didn't respond. Inside the cabin, Matt started searching every nook and cranny. River sat and watched with interest, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm just seeing what's here and what isn't. Now I want you to show me where the two boys were buried."

River didn't want to even think about how those boys had died, but she nodded and led Matt outside.

They were a short distance from the cabin when she pointed to two mounds of dirt. Matt found a shovel and started digging.

Dodge

It was after dark and the Long Branch was packed. Kitty was trying to keep her mind on business, but it was no use. She'd hurt Matt and made him furious, she'd put River in terrible danger and Festus' questioning eye had been following her around all night. Poor Festus, she knew he wanted her reassurance that she hadn't let River escape.

Knowing she was of little use on the job, she went to Sam, "I hate to do this to you Sam, but I'm not feeling well. Can you handle things without me? I'll be right upstairs if you need me."

Sam was immediately concerned, "Do you want me to get Doc?"

Kitty shook her head, "Thanks, but it's just a big, fat headache."

Inside her room the worries were the same, but at least she didn't have to try to hide the fact that she was scared and felt more alone than she had felt in a very long time.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Cabin

Matt dug into the soft earth until he reached the remains of the children. Overcome by grief and sorrow River turned her head and walked away.

Matt steeled himself, and kept his emotions in check as he examined the remains of two small boys who had been murdered. When he finished, he went to River and put a hand on her shoulder, "Mrs. Cassidy, the boys were shot in the backs of their heads, but maybe you knew that."

For the first time in 2 years, River Cassidy lost control of her emotions, and her wrenching sobs filled the quiet night air. Matt put a comforting arm around her and ushered her inside. He sat her down and patiently waited for her to regain some semblance of composure.

As her sobs slowly abated and he spoke gently, "The boys were shot, and I searched every inch of this cabin and didn't see one shotgun, rifle, pistol, or any other type of gun. I have a feeling they never left you with a gun."

"That's right, the only guns were the ones they wore, and they even slept with those. I guess they thought I'd do something rash, like shoot myself."

"What happened to the boys?"

She hesitated, but the truth had been dammed up for too long, words came flooding out, "They were kept tied up all time. They were scared and hurt, and cried, cried a lot. I wasn't allowed to help or comfort them and the sound of their cries will haunt me always. A ransom was arranged and when it was time to fetch it, Larry wanted to stay behind to keep an eye on things. Jack thought they should all go in case there was a trap, and they had to shoot their way out. Larry finally agreed. They reinforced the ropes and pulled them even tighter on the boys. Then they tied me to a chair with my hands behind me. Luckily, by that time, they were in a hurry and didn't do a great job. After they left I managed to work my way free. I got a knife from the kitchen and started cutting the ropes from the boys. It took a while but I did it. Then I tried to open the back door. It was locked from the outside, and so was the front. Finally I was able to force the window open enough for a small body to squeeze through. I helped them out, and said to run fast. I shut the window, feeling good about something for the first time in two years. That's when I heard shots. The men were back and saw the boys running."

She squeezed her eyes shut. Matt looked at her pale, tear stained face and wished there was a way to take her pain away.

He whispered, almost to himself, "Jack said you stabbed them because he knew if I searched the cabin for a weapon, I'd be able to find a knife, but not a gun. Pretty smart."

River looked at Matt, "Marshal, you said you'd have Eric protected. If that happens and I know he's safe, I'll tell everything to a judge. If I'm not sure of Eric's safety, I'll stand by and let Jack tell his story even if it means I'll hang."

"Mrs. Cassidy, if your husband is still in Topeka, as I'm sure he is, he'll be protected. You have to remember though, now that I know the boys were shot, I'll testify."

River slumped down in her chair suddenly totally exhausted and terribly confused. Matt looked at her with understanding, "It's very late, and it's been a long, hard day. I'll go get some beans, jerky and coffee from my saddlebags. It's not much but it's something. Then you should get some sleep, we'll head back to Dodge at first light.""

A slight smile crossed River's lips. Kitty was right, he is a good man. "All right, but under the circumstance I think you should call me River."

"All right River, and it's Matt."

They didn't say a word as they ate their modest meal, and afterwards River quietly said goodnight and went to bed. As she pulled the blankets over her, she realized that the bed felt different. For the first time, she didn't have to wonder which of the three men would be joining her to satisfy his needs.

Matt found a bed across the room and settled in. His thoughts returned to Kitty and what she had done, and an incident from a few years before came into his head.

He had been seriously wounded by a madman while taking Pruitt Dover to Dodge to stand trial. Pruitt could have taken advantage of the situation and escaped, but he stayed to help and even dug the bullet out. They made it to Dodge, and Pruitt stood trial. There was no real evidence against him, but a judge who had a reputation for being a "hanging judge," found Pruitt guilty of murder and sentenced him to death.

As he was taking Pruitt to Hays to be hung, there was not doubt in his mind that the good and moral man who'd saved his life, had been wrongfully convicted. It ate away at him, and he couldn't stand it. On the way to Hays he risked his badge, reputation and freedom and allowed Pruitt Dover to escape. Ultimately Pruitt didn't accept the sacrifice. He returned and insisted on facing the sentence.

Deep in thought, Matt knew he believed, heart and soul, in the importance of upholding the law. Yet, there were rare occasions when a higher justice had to be served, despite the consequences. Kitty had met that moment in her life, just as he had with Pruitt Dover. There was no difference.

He closed his eyes and pictured Kitty, wanting more than anything to have a chance to hold her close, let her know he understood, and tell her that he loved her and always would.

River wasn't sleeping any better than Matt. For the first time in two years she had hope. She was rid of Jack Caton, it seemed that Eric would be save, and she wasn't going to be hung. Of course she'd confess to breaking out of jail, she didn't want Kitty to be blamed, but maybe under the circumstances there wouldn't be a prison sentence. No matter what, as soon as she could she'd get lost in some city, happy in the knowledge that Eric was safe. She wished she could be with him, but after two years with 3 men who had her at will, she wasn't worthy of a decent man's love. She didn't expect Eric to take her back. It wouldn't be fair to even ask.

The Next Day – Dodge Mid-morning

Kitty was in the Long Branch trying to keep busy. Matt hadn't come to see her last night which meant one of three things – he hadn't found River, he'd found River but couldn't bring her back, or he brought River back but stayed away. None of the three were good.

She also knew that Festus had met Judge Brooker's stage that morning, and wondered what he'd said.

As she wiped down the bar yet again Sam rushed in, "Miss Kitty, just I saw the marshal and he wanted me to tell you he'd like to see you outside his office."

Kitty smiled weakly, thinking – _Oh great. Matt's going to arrest me._

She headed to the marshal's office with an unaccustomed feeling dread at the thought of seeing Matt. When she got closer she saw him standing with River. He looked at her and smiled. It wasn't just a smile, it was the smile filled with love that he reserved for her alone. She knew immediately that no matter what the future held, Matt loved her.

He walked towards her and took her arm, "Kitty we have to talk and we will, but right now please take River up to your place. I have to send a telegram. River can fill you in."

Matt rushed off, and Kitty looked at River. She had cleaned herself up, brushed her hair, and had a familiar spark in her eyes. Kitty smiled and took her arm.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Topeka Kansas

Eric Cassidy was counting his winnings from the previous night. He was pleased with his growing fortune, but it had no value to him without River. The shameful night he lost her in the poker game he learned that she, and only she was irreplaceable treasure, the kind of treasure that should never be risked. He couldn't undo what happened, but he wanted to be ready to provide her with a good and comfortable life if he was ever blessed with the opportunity. If she never wanted to see him again he'd understand, but he'd be ready provide for her even if it was as a secret benefactor.

He heard a knock and quickly put the money away "Come in."

Sheriff Wilber Grant walked in with his deputy, "Mr. Cassidy, please come with us. You are not in any trouble, but we've been ordered by a US Marshal to put you under protective custody."

Cassidy was stunned, "Protective custody, why? Who would want to hurt…" He stopped and recalled Jack Caton's threats. "Does this have anything to do with my wife, River?"

Grant took Eric's arm, "I don't know Mr. Cassidy, but Marshal Dillon doesn't do things without a good reason. I'm going move you to a different location, and my deputy will be your body guard until the marshal tells me otherwise."

Dodge City

Matt came out of the Dodge House and was hurrying down Front Street to the Long Branch. After sending the telegram to Topeka to ensure Eric Cassidy's safety he had gone to see Judge Brooker. The fact that Festus had been the one to greet the judge gave him some concern. Always talkative, Festus sometimes said more than he had to and Matt wondered what he'd told the judge about River's escape. He was relieved to learn Festus had merely said that River was gone and Matt went after her, with no mention of the circumstances surrounding the escape. Matt knew the truth would come out, but wanted to be present when it did.

The judge was in a hurry, and set the preliminary hearing to begin in a half hour. He wanted Jack Caton, River Cassidy, Matt and Festus to be present. Matt was hoping to have a few minutes alone with Kitty before he had to take River to the hearing.

As he hurried along he heard his name and turned around. A young man was running towards him waving a piece of paper, "Marshal, this came for you."

Matt took the telegram - _Cassidy in protective custody. Wants to know if wife is involved._

Matt smiled and continued walking. Things were falling into place.

Long Branch – Inside Kitty's Bedroom

"River, you will do no such thing."

"Kitty, you can't stop me from saying that I escaped on my own."

"River, that's ridiculous. I'm going to confess that I let you out. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Look who's calling who stubborn."

"At least I'll be telling the truth"

The argument was stilled by the sound of a knock. A knock Kitty recognized, "Come in Matt."

Matt waked in and was more than a little surprised to see the women standing opposite each other, hands on hips, steam coming out of their ears. He had a feeling he knew what it was about, and also knew they were two of the strongest, most stubborn people on earth.

He held out the telegram, "River, take a look."

She read the message and smiled broadly, "This is wonderful, thank you." She looked up and saw Kitty and Matt holding each other's gaze, "Um, I wonder if I should go down stairs and get a sarsaparilla."

Kitty gave River a look of gratitude and Matt nodded, "I'll be down soon. We have to be in the Town Hall, that one story building on First Street, in a half hour."

The second River closed the door behind her, Matt had Kitty in his arms. She leaned into his chest, and he whispered, "Kitty, I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Oh Matt, I know how you feel about the law, and you're right, it's just that..."

He smothered her mouth with a kiss. Their lips separated, "Kitty, I understand. You remember what I told you about Pruitt Dover don't you?"

She nodded, "That was so very hard for you."

He stroked her cheek, "Yes, that's why I understand."

"Matt, I committed a crime. I could go to jail."

He pulled her closer, "I'm here for you Kitty, no matter what happens. I love you, and always will." After a minute, he reluctantly stepped back. "I have to go to the hearing. I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll talk."

Town Hall

Judge Brooker was seated at a large oak desk in the Town Hall office that was adjacent to the room where trials were held. Matt and Festus walked in with Jack Caton and River Cassidy. Caton got close to River and whispered in her ear, "Remember honey, Eric will die if you testify against me."

Everyone was seated and Judge Brooker began, "This is a preliminary hearing for the purpose of deciding what charges to bring against what parties. Once that is established, a trial date will be set. Everyone will be sworn in. All statements made here are made under oath and false statements will carry the penalty of perjury."

The judge called Caton first. He confessed to robberies and kidnapping but said that River had planned all the crimes and murdered the boys. He swore wore that River stabbed the children to death, while they were tied up.

Matt was called next and described digging up the graves, and seeing bullet holes in the small sculls. Caton was shaken, but still confident that River would back up his story.

River had the telegram clutched in her hand, when the judge had her proceed. She quietly described how she had come to be with Caton and his partners. Then she spoke about the boys. Her voice shook with emotion but she looked directly into Caton's eyes and told the truth.

Caton jumped to his feet, "You bitch, Eric Cassidy will die."

He looked around, and before anyone could move, threw himself out an open window and sprinted away.

Matt and Festus drew their guns and went out the door after him. Caton was running full tilt down the street. He turned a corner to evade capture, just as the stagecoach coming that way was picking up speed. The driver couldn't stop the horses in time and they slammed into Caton, sending him flying off to the side.

Matt ran to Caton's body. His neck was broken, he was dead. The stagecoach driver ran over, horrified by what he'd done, "Marshal, he came out of nowhere. I tried to stop honest."

Matt nodded, "I know. It's not your fault. He made a lot of bad decisions. This was the last of many."

Festus and Matt returned to Town Hall and found Judge Brooker and River deep in conversation. The judge heard the men come in, "What happened?"

"Jack Caton is dead. It was an accident. He turned onto Front Street as a stagecoach was barreling down."

The judged sighed, "All right. I'm officially closing this part of the hearing. No charges to be made. Matt I'd like a word alone with you."

Matt nodded, dreading the questions about River's escape that he knew were coming. He turned Festus, "Please take River over to Kitty's."

Alone with Matt, Judge Brooker looked at him. He considered the marshal a friend, but also respected and admired the man more than just about anyone he had ever known. Matt Dillon didn't have a dishonorable bone in his body.

"Sit down Matt. I know that Festus was surprised to find Mrs. Cassidy gone from her cell, but I'm going to assume that she was in your custody all along. I'm going to assume that you took her to that cabin to gather evidence, and didn't have time to inform your deputy before hand."

Before Matt could answer, Judge Brooker stood, "Well, case closed no further legal action needed. I'm going to meet Doc Adams for dinner. Good night, Matt. You look kind of tired to me. Get some rest."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Thank you everyone for your comments, especially the quests who I can't respond to personally.**

Matt left Judge Brooker feeling happy and relieved. He was eager to tell Kitty what happened, but decided to make a quick stop at the telegraph office before it closed. There was one more important message to send.

Delmonico's

Doctor Galen Adams and Judge Caleb Brooker were enjoying a quiet dinner. Doc took a sip of coffee, "I'm curious Caleb, how do you figure Mrs. Cassidy escaped from jail?"

Brooker answered thoughtfully, "Well, Mrs. Cassidy said she overpowered Miss Russell when she was visiting. That seems unlikely, given the size and frailty of Mrs. Cassidy."

Doc was puzzled "You don't think Kitty let her out do you?"

Brooker took a bite of steak, slowly chewed and swallowed, "Galen, if I thought that, I'd have to question Miss Russell, and charges might have to be brought. No, I think that Matt took Mrs. Cassidy with him to gather evidence and didn't have time to tell Festus. It was just a misunderstanding."

Doc's eyes twinkled as he rubbed his mustache, "I see."

The judge looked at his friend, "One more thing."

"What's that?"

"Which is better the apple pie or the peach?

The Long Branch

Kitty, Matt and River were in a festive mood as they ate dinner at Kitty's. River raised an eyebrow in mock astonishment as she watched Matt pile second helpings of everything onto his plate. Kitty laughed, "Yes River, he will eat it all."

Matt took another bite of chicken, "It just that you two women are such great cooks."

River looked at him innocently, "I see. Usually you barely eat a thing."

Kitty laughed again and stood to refill the wine glasses. She lifted hers, "A toast. Here's to the future."

Matt and River smiled and clinked their glasses against Kitty's, "To the future."

Kitty sat and took a sip of wine, "River, do you think you'll be going to Topeka?"

River quickly grew serious, she set her glass down and shook her head.

Realizing she had broached a touchy topic Kitty said gently, "River, I'm sorry. I'm not saying you should go back to Eric, after what he did. I'm not saying you shouldn't either. It's your decision. Please know you are welcome to stay here while you figure things out. The room next door is yours for as long as you want."

River nodded and tried to smile, but was blinking back tears, "Kitty, about Eric, it's not what you think. I still love him, it's just that after 2 years with those men, I'm damaged goods. I can't ask him to take me back."

Kitty was dumbfounded, "River, how can you say that? Remember what my life was when we met?"

"That was different. You were young, and had no choice."

Matt interjected, "River, you had no choice either, not if you wanted Eric to be safe. They said they'd kill him if you tried to run away."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm no longer fit to be anyone's wife." Kitty started to speak, but River stood, "Please excuse me, I'm kind of tired. If you don't mind, I think I'll get to bed. Thank you both for everything."

When River was gone, Kitty turned to Matt, "She thinks contemptible and worthless, but she's a wonderful person. We have to help her. If she wants to be reunited with her husband she should give herself that chance."

Matt started helping Kitty clear the table. "Give her time Kitty, she's been through a lot." He thought about the telegram he'd sent, " I think there's a chance things could work out."

Two Days Later

Eric Cassidy was glad to learn they were nearing Dodge. The stagecoach ride from Topeka had been dusty, bumpy and uncomfortable, and being squeezed between two talkative, heavily perfumed, robustly built women hadn't helped. He pulled a telegram from his pocket to read yet again - _Release Cassidy and tell him River is in Dodge City._

The thought of seeing River again filled him with both eagerness and dread. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to spend his life trying make up for his dreadful, stupid mistake, but feared she wouldn't have him. Again he resolved to take care of her even if it had to be from a distance.

At last the stage pulled into Dodge. The door opened and as he stepped out, Eric found himself looking up into the piercing blue eyes of the biggest, most authoritative man he'd ever seen. He saw the badge and put it together, "You're Marshal Dillon."

Matt nodded, "Follow me"

Matt strode away and Eric picked up his suitcase and quickly followed. The marshal didn't seem like the kind of man you'd want to say no to.

Eric soon found himself seated in the marshal's office. Matt remained standing, "Mr. Cassidy what are your intentions in respect to River."

Surprised by the directness of the question Eric stammered, "That is a very personal question."

"I know, but I need an answer."

Eric thought about it. He didn't know how much the marshal knew, but decided to be honest, "I made an unforgivable mistake, but I have a kernel of hope that River can forgive me. If she can't I will understand. No matter what, I will provide for her."

"Good. Wait here."

Matt left a mystified Eric alone in the office. Five minutes later he was walking down Front Street with River. She hurried along beside him. "Matt what's this about? Can't you say anything other than it's a surprise?"

When they reached his office, Matt opened the door and indicated to River that she should go in. As soon as she entered, he shut the door behind her, locked it and sat outside.

He had been there for almost an hour when Kitty walked over, "Matt, I can't find River. You don't think she'd leave without saying goodbye do you?"

"Nope"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yep."

Clearly annoyed Kitty flashed him a warning with her eyes, "Matt Dillon, you have 2 seconds to tell me where River is."

"Yes, maam. She's inside with Eric. They've been in there for a while. I haven't heard any yelling so I figure things are going all right. I reckon they'll let me know when they're ready to come out."

Kitty flabbergasted and before she could respond, there was a knock from inside. Matt unlocked the door, and Eric and River stepped out holding hands. River looked at Matt and giggled, looking at that moment like a young girl, "Who would have ever thought that being locked in a lawman's office could be an act of kindness."

Late that Night 

Upstairs in the Long Branch, River and Eric were together in bedroom next to Kitty's suite. Eric started rubbing the inside of River's thigh and felt her stiffen. He quickly removed his hand. She looked at him sadly, "Eric, I'm sorry, it's not you. It's just I've hated being touched for so long. I don't know how long it will take before I – I."

"Shss. Don't worry, we have time, lot's of time. We're together now, everything will be all right."

River relaxed, "Hold me, please just hold me." Eric wrapped his arms around her, and she fell into a contented sleep.

Next door Kitty was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. Matt's boots were next to the bed. He took off his shirt, hung it on a hook and walked over to stand behind her. He was watching her reflection in the mirror when she noticed and smiled. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her neck. She set down the hairbrush, stood to face him, and started rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Cowboy, it's getting very warm in here. Do you think you could do me the kindness of helping me out of these clothes?"

Matt smiled and slowly removed her clothing piece by piece. Then he lifted her in his arms to carry her to bed.

"You know Kitty, I never gave you much of an apology for my behavior when you told me you released River."

"Mmm really? It sounds like you have something in mind."

"Indeed I do."

The End


End file.
